I'm Sorry, B!
by Nida Exo-L
Summary: "bisakah kau memaafkan aku dan memulai semua dari awal?" - Baekhyun "maaf Baek,aku tidak bisa." - Chanyeol/FF kegalauan saya tentang Chanbaek/BL/OOC/Typo


Tittle : I'm Sorry, B!

Author : Park Nida

Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Rate : T

Genre : Sesuai dengan perasaan Nida saat ini

Length : Sepanjang perjalanan cinta Chanbaek yang kandas (?)

A/N : hai hai #lemes nida bawa FF baru. Jujur aja nida lagi galau, makanya bikin FF kayak gini. Pasti udah tau semua kan tentang berita Baekyeon dating? Jujur sampe sekarang nida masih deg degan kalau buka FB pasti banyak postingan tentang mereka di TL. Mau setuju, gimana, mau gak setuju juga percuma, mereka udah jadian. Namanya fans ya, pasti ada kalanya kita mau monopoli idola,, tapi marilah kita mencoba untuk menerima #meskipun sakitnya nge- JLEB banget.

Kalau misalnya di FF nida yang sebelum-sebelumnya, pasti Baekhyun adalah pihak yang tersakiti. Ini adalah FF pertama nida yang Chanyeolnya tersakiti. Nida juga ngerti kok perasaan Chanyeol. Bagaimana gak nyesek coba, mereka dah nikah (?) terus punya anak, eh tiba-tiba si Baek selingkuh.

Kalau misalnya gak ngefeel, maaf ya. otak nida lagi di ambang batas antara on sama off. Kadang-kadang blank. Terus deg-degan mulu #malah curhat.

Udah gitu aja bacotnya.

Check this out!

NO BASH! NO COPAS!

NO FLAME!

Happy reading_

… …. …..

Chanyeol duduk diam di balkon kamarnya. Angin dingin khas musim gugur menerpa tubuhnya yang seikit kurus. Matanya sembab dan juga terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan baik.

Pikirannya melayang pada masa dimana ia baru saja memasuki gedung manajemen sebagai trainee. Kehidupannya saat itu benar-benar biasa saja. Bahkan mungkin terkesan datar. Hingga saat CEO SM Ent. Memeperkenalkan sosok pemuda mungil berwajah imut seperti anak kecil pada mereka (Chanyeol dan juga trainee yang lain).

Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya menatap lekat sosok pemuda yang berdiri malu-malu di depan sana. Memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang Byun Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol tak menggubris panggilan Jong In di sampingnya.

Untuk pertama kali, Chanyeol terpesona pada seseorang. Dan itu adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di samping Chanyeol. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum manis seraya menjulurkan tangannya, mengajak Chanyeol untuk berkenalan.

"hai." Ucapnya saat itu. Chanyeol tersadar dari keterpakuannya dan menatap uluran tangan Baekhyun sebelum membalasnya. "aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"h-hai. A-aku Chanyeol." Pemuda manis tersebut masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya. Menampilkan eye smile nya yang begitu cantik. Dan Chanyeol tak menduga jika ia dan Baekhyun akan akrab hanya dalam waktu satu malam saja.

…

Seiring berjalannya waktu. Chanyeol semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan beberapa member (mereka semua sudah memulai debut mereka dengan nama EXO) menyebut mereka seperti lem. Mereka amat sangat dekat. Dimana ada Chanyeol pasti di situ ada Baekhyun. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Semakin lama, Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya memacu keras setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Ia berpikir mungkin saja ia terlalu lelah atau mungkin terkena sebuah penyakit. Jujur saja, dentuman jantungnya begitu menyakitkan. Namun pikiranya melayang saat Suho – leader mereka – mengatakan jika Chanyol tengah mengalami gejala jatuh cinta.

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun, dan juga kadang Chanyeol terlihat overprotectif pada , tak jarang jika seseorang bertanya tentang kedekatan mereka, Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati mengatakan 'kami saling mencintai. Dan kami adalah sepasang kekasih.'

Satu waktu Chanyeol menemukan wajah merona Baekhyun saat ia berkata demikian.

…..

Satu tahun setelah debut mereka, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya. Meskipun setelah ini Baekhyun membencinya, Chanyeol tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Perasaan yang begitu mengganjal di hatinya.

"Channie. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol. Keduanya tengah berada di kamar mereka. Chanyeol sengaja mengajak Baekhyun berbicara di kamar mereka. lebih nyaman dan juga aman. Katanya saat itu.

"ng, aku – ah, bagaimana mengucapkannya." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. Jujur saja, ia sangat gugup.

Tak jauh beda dengan Baekhyun yang sama-sama terlihat gugup. Bahkan sesekali Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya untuk meredakan gugupnya.

"Baek." Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun. Memegang lembut tangan mungil yg terkepal di atas pahanya itu. "aku tahu ini salah, tapi…aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Ah, tidak, tidak, lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuh mungil itu menegang sempurna. Namun tak lama, Chanyeol dapat merasakan tangan Baekhyun balas menggenggam tangannya.

"kau..tidak salah. Perasaanmu tidak salah..karena aku juga menyu – ah tidak. aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."

Tak ada hal yang membahagiakan selain saat ini bagi Chanyeol. Dimana perasaannya terbalas. Baekhyun juga mencintainya. Dan malam itu adalah malam di mana mereka berbagi kasih dan sayang sebagai sepasang kekasih. bukan hanya sekedar roommate ataupun sahabat.

…..

"hyung~ ayo mandi bersamak." Rengek Sehun pada Baekhyun. Pemuda tampan itu tampak merajuk. Namun sebelum Baekhyun menjawab, sepasang tangan kokoh merangkulnya dari belakang.

"tidak bisa. Baekhyun akan mandi bersamaku. Kau mandilah dengan Jong In atau Suho hyung." Sehun mendengus kesal kearah Chanyeol. Pemuda penyuka susu itu mencoba merayu hyung kesayangannya untuk menemaninya.

"maaf, Sehun-ah. Kau bisa mandi dengan Suho hyung 'kan? Aku masih belum ingin mandi saat ini." Ucapnya lembut.

"ugh. Hyung menyebalkan." Rajuk Sehun seraya beranjak dari sofa untuk mencari Suho hyungnya.

"lain kali, jangan terlalu dekat dengan member lain. Kau hanya boleh dekat denganku. Kau hanya milikku seorang." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memeluk erat pemuda mungil di sampingnya.

"kau juga. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo ataupun Kris hyung. Itu menyakitiku, asal kau tahu." Baekhyun sedikit merajuk saat mengucapkan hal itu. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun dan sedikit melumatnya. Keduanya terlalu larut dalam dunia mereka hingga tak menyadari tatapan terkejut dari seseorang di ambang pintu.

…..

"ku kira Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berada dalam suatu hubungan." Ucap Suho ketika mereka bersantai di ruang TV seraya menyaksikan acara music yang menampilkan perform mereka. sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih betah dengan dunia mimpi mereka.

"maksudmu, hyung?" Tanya Jong In seraya memasukan snack kedalam mulutnya.

"ku kira selama ini mereka dalam hubungan sahabat. Tapi semakin lama aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari mereka."

"ya, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan hubungan keduanya. Mereka terlihat seperti…sepasang kekasih." Jong In dan Sehun terkejut dengan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Sepasang kekasih?

"ya. ku kira mereka sedang berkencan saat ini. Dan aku menjadi sangat yakin saat semalam aku melihatnya. Mereka – " Ke-3 member yang lain menanti dengan sabar kelanjutan ucapan sang leader. "berciuman." Jong In hampir saja terjungkal jika saja Sehun tidak menarik tubuhnya agar tetap seimbang.

"ma-maksud hyung, Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung?" Suho mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

"jadi,apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hyung?" Tanya Jong In.

"kita bisa apa? Kalau mereka bahagia, kenapa tidak?" sang leader tersenyum manis. Ia tidak keberatan jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berkencan. Selama mereka berdua bahagia, Suho akan ikut bahagia.

"selamat pagi!" seru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semangat. Keduanya tengah tersenyum lebar pada member yang lain.

"selamat pagi, Chan, Baek."

"wow, aku tidak menyangka jika apa yang diharapkan fans menjadi kenyataan." Ucap Jong In seraya menatap tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling bertautan. Terlihat sangat manis.

Dengan cepat, keduanya melepas genggaman tangan satu sama lain.

"taka pa. kami sudah tahu tentang hubungan kalian berdua." ucap Suho pelan.

Hawa gelap mulai menyelimuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Keduanya berdiri tegang ditempatnya. Wajah mereka terlihat pucat. Terlebih Baekhyun.

"a-apa kalian akan marah pada kami?" lirih Chanyeol. Suho menghela nafas pelan. Pemuda tersebut berjalan pelan kearah dua dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Puk

"selamat untuk hubungan kalian." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap satu sama lain. Kening mereka berkerut bingung.

"SELAMAT UNTK HUBUNGAN KALIAN HYU~NG!" pekik KaiSooHun bersamaan seraya memeluk erat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

….

Sudah satu tahun hubungan sepasang kekasih mereka jalani. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia. Namun terkadang membuat member lain iri karena hubungan tersebut.

Seperti saat ini, dimana keduanya tengah berbaring di ranjang yang sama saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Baekhyun yang berbaring nyaman di pelukan kekasihnya. Ia merasa berada di pelukan seorang Park Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya aman. Ia merasa dilindungi dan juga dicintai.

"aku tidak menyangka hubungan kita akan bertahan sejauh ini. Aku berharap kita akan selalu seperti ini sampai akhir nanti." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun seraya mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"aku juga berharap seperti itu, Yeol. Aku mencintaimu."

"aku jauh lebih mencintaimu. Mencintaimu melebihi diriku sendiri." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lama. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap kecupan yang dilayangkan Chanyeol di wajahnya. Dari kening turuk ke hidung, pipi dan terakhir bermuara di bibir tipis kesukaan Chanyeol. Menciumnya dalam namun lembut.

….

Setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajah Chanyeol. Meskipun tak ada isakan, namun menangis dalam diam seperti itu jauh lebih menyakitkan. Ia merasa hidupnya benar-benar hancur. Tubuhnya mati rasa karena terlalu lama terkena hembusan udara dingin. Wajah tirusnya semakin pucat.

Chanyeol menggerakan jemari tangannya ke hadapan wajahnya. Disana. Masih tersemat cincin couple yang sama dengan milik Baekhyun. Senyum miris mengembang di bibir pucatnya.

…..

"Channie, lihat!" seru Baekhyun semangat seraya menunjuk sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai aksesoris. Tangan mungilnya dengan semangat menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk mendekati toko tersebut. Keduanya tengah menikmati kencan mereka.

"kau ingin apa?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"apa ini terlihat bagus?" Chanyeol mengamati benda bulat yang di tunjuk Baekhyun. Sepasang cincin couple yang terlihat sederhana namun istimewa.

"ya. aku menyukainya." Dengan begitu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengambil sepasang cincin tersebut.

…..

Satu tahun, dua tahun.. hubungan keduanya masih bertahan. Namun pada tahun ke dua hubungan mereka, hubungan keduanya merenggang. Chanyeol dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari sikap Baekhyun. Mereka berdua jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Jadwal latihan album baru mereka benar-benar padat dan menguras pikiran dan juga tenaga.

Sesekali Chanyeol ingin berbicara berdua dengan Baekhyun dan menanyakan keadaan pemuda manis tersebut, Baekhyun selalu menghindar. Dan ia selalu berkata jika ia lelah dan butuh stirahat. Chanyeol mengerti dan ia membiarkan Baekhyun beristirahat pada malam itu.

….

"kau baik-baik saja, Chan?" Chanyeol menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan sendu. "kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku. Jika kau ingin."

"aku…tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Aku merasa jika ia tengah menghindariku. Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan padanya?"

Suho mengerti perasaan Chanyeol. Ia juga dapat merasakan perubahan sikap dongsaengnya yang satu itu. Selain itu, akhir-akhir ini Ia sering melihat Baekhyun keluar dini hari.

"kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Yeol. Mungkin saja, jadwal latihan kita yang padat ini membuatnya sedikit tertekan. Aku yakin suatu saat Baekhyun akan kembali seperti biasanya." Chanyeol melempar pandanganya pada luar kaca jendela.

'aku merindukanmu Baek.' Lirih hatinya.

…..

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Pemuda tersebut mengerutkan keningnya saat ia menyadari sosok pemuda kecil yang berstatus kekasihnya tak ada di sampingnya.

"kemana dia?" gumam Chanyeol seraya beranjak dari kamarnya mencari sosok Baekhyun yang mungkin saja berada didapur (Baekhyun memiliki kebiasaan makan saat larut malam).

"Baek?" Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri dapur. Dan ruangan tersebut dalam keadaan gelap. Itu tandanya Baekhyun tak ada di sana. Chanyeol panic. Pemuda tampan itu berkeliling mengintari dorm mencari kekasihnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun tak ada di sana.

"mungkinkah Baekhyun pergi ke tempat latihan?" Chanyeol buru-buru beranjak menuju kamarnya dan menyambar jaket serta kunci mobil – milik manager hyung .

"Chanyeol, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya Suho saat ia melihat Chanyeol yang hendak membuka pintu dorm.

"aku akan mencari Baekhyun. Ia tak ada didorm. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan dorm.

…..

Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol terus saja menggumam berharap kekasihnya itu baik-baik saja. Demi Tuhan! Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir.

Tak sengaja, manic matanya menatap sebuah mobil yang terlihat familiar di matanya. Sedang dalam keadaan berhenti di tepi jalan yang cukup sepi saat ini.

Deg

chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya. Tubuhnya menegang dan juga bergetar. Tak terasa, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Di sana. Chanyeol melihat kekasihnya tengah berciuman dengan orang lain. Selain dirinya.

Jadi, ini alasan akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun menghindarinya. Jadi, ini alasan perubahan sikap Baekhyun padanya. Baekhyun berselingkuh dibelakangnya. dengan sunbaenya sendiri.

….

Cklek

"astaga! CHanyeol! Dari mana saja – " Suho menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu kacau. Bahkan jejak air mata masih jelas terlihat di wajahnya. "Chan, ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau mencari Baekhyun?" Tanya Suho pelan.

"aku…lelah hyung." Lirih Chanyeol seraya beranjak menuju kamarnya.

…..

Skip time

"aku pulang." Baekhyun mendorong pintu dorm perlahan. Menyebabkan 4 orang yang berada di ruang an tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara.

"kau dari mana saja Baek?" Tanya Suho.

"maaf hyung. Semalam aku terlalu lelah latihan. Jadi aku menginap di ruang latihan. Dan juga ponselku mati, jadi aku tidak sempat menghubungi kalian." Suho menghela nafas pelan. "oh, ya. Chanyeol dimana?"

"Chanyeol hyung ada dikamarnya. Sejak semalam ia tak keluar kamar."jawab Sehun sedikit acuh.

"baiklah. aku akan menemuinya." Baekhyun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan Chanyeol. Membuka pintunya perlahan agar tak mengganggu pemuda yang masih bergelut dengan selimut.

"hey, bangun pemalas. Ini sudah pagi." Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu mengerang sebelum membuka matanya. Chanyeol menatap sendu pemuda mungil di hadapannya. Setelahnya pemuda tersebut beranjak menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Baekhyun.

"ada apa dengannya?" gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Cklek

Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Pemuda tersebut berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang.

"kau.. dari mana semalam? Apa..apa kau tidur di luar?" Chanyeol menahan getaran di suaranya.

"ya. semalam aku menginap di ruang latihan. Kau tahu, latihan kali ini benar-benar melelahkan." Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Kenapa Baekhyun berbohong padanya.

"ah, benarkah? Ya sudah." Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun. Pemuda manis tersebut mengerutkan keningnya melihat sikap Chanyeol padanya. Tak seperti biasanya Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu.

...

Suho menata sendu kearah Chanyeol. Pemuda tersebut terlihat begitu kacau. Seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Meskipun ia tersenyum dan juga tertawa seperti biasanya, namun Suho melihat ada yang lain dari senyum ataupun tawa seorang Park Chanyeol. Senyum itu palsu. Chanyeol hanya sedang berusaha meyakinkan member lain jika ia baik-baik saja.

"aku pulang." Baekhyun memasuki dorm dengan riang. Wajahnya berseri-seri entah karena apa. Pemuda manis itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol hendak memeluk pemuda tersebut, namun Chanyeol buru-buru menghindar.

"Sehun, aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat. Kalian lanjutkanlah beramain." Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan 3 orang dengan tatapan prihatin, dan satu orang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Baek, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Berdua." Suho beranjak menuju kolam yang berada di belakang dorm. Diikuti Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"apa yang ingin hyung katakan?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mendudukan tubuhnya disamping hyungnya.

"kau pasti menyadari perubahan sikap Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Benar?"

"ya. aku menyadarinya. Chanyeol seakan-akan menghindariku." Baekhyun menatap lekat air kolam di hadapannya.

"seminggu yang lalu Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sama padaku. Kau menghindarinya belakangan ini." Baekhyun menatap wajah Suho bingung. Sang leader menghela nafas pelan. "malam itu, kau kemana? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya Chanyeol padamu?"

"bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya waktu itu?" Suho menggeleng pelan. Menyebabkan kerutan tipis tercetak di kening Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol mencarimu malam itu. Ia berkata akan menyusulmu ke gedung tempat latihan. Tapi nyatanya? Dia pulang tanpamu dengan wajah kusut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Baekhyun menegang di tempatnya. Mungkinkah?

"aku tak tahu pasti apa penyebab hubungan kalian seperti ini. Tapi, kuharap kalian menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Suho menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun sebelum pemuda tersebut meninggalkan pemuda yang lain yang masih menegang di tempatnya.

…..

Cklek

"Yeol." Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya perlahan. Pemuda manis itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamar mereka. membelakangi Baekhyun.

"sejak kapan?" Baekhyun mendongkak menatap punggung Chanyeol."sejak kapan kau..memulai hubunganmu dengan'nya'?" Baekhyun menegang. Jadi Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya?

"Yeol, aku – "

"kau hanya perlu menjawabnya Baek. Sejak kapan?"

"4….4 bulan yang lalu." Bagaikan tertimpa batu besar. Chanyeol merasa nafasnya semakin sesak. Pemuda tersebut meremas kuat pagar pembatas sebagai pengalihan rasa sakitnya. Senyum miris kembali mengembang di wajahnya.

"jadi,, salama itu kau mempermainkanku? Haha..betapa bodohnya diriku." Chanyeol mengusap air matanya yang dengan seenaknya mengalir menuruni wajah tampannya. "apa kau menyesal telah menjalin hubungan denganku?" tubuh Chanyeol bergetar. Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol tengah menangis saat ini.

Grep

"maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun terisak seraya ememluk erat punggung Chanyeol. Ia tidak bermaksud menyakiti pemuda di hadapannya.

"kau..tidak salah Baek. Sejak awal, akulah yang salah. Aku salah karena telah menyukaimu, aku salah telah memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Aku salah karena – "

"cukup Yeol! Aku – "

"sebaiknya kita akhiri saja sampai disini. Ini…terlalu menyakitkan Baek." Chanyeol melepaskan tangan mungil Baekhyun yang melingkar indah di perutnya. Beranjak meninggalkan pemuda mungil yang masih terisak di tempatnya.

…

"hyung." Kyungsoo memasuki kamar Chanyeol perlahan. Pemuda manis itu menatap sendu tubuh Chanyeol yang terlihat benar-benar pucat dan juga kurus. Sejak kejadian itu, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Selalu berdiam diri di balkon. Membiarkan udara dingin menerpa tubuh kurusnya.

"sebaiknya, kau makanlah. Lihatlah wajahmu. Kau benar-benar pucat." Chanyeol tetap bungkam. Matanya menatap kosong apapun di depannya. Lagi-lagi setetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi..bisakah kau tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini?" suara Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia terus membujuk Chanyeol untuk makan, namun selalu tak ada respon dari pemuda tersebut.

"apa aku salah? Apa mencintai Baekhyun adalah kesalahan terbesarku hingga Tuhan menghukumku seperti ini? Apa aku…" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya dan menangis hebat kala itu. Ia benar-benar menumpahkan segala bebannya di pelukan Kyungsoo. Tanpa menyadari sesosok pemuda manis tengah menatap sendu keduanya diambang pintu dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajah manisnya.

…. ….

Sejak hari dimana ia menangis dan menumpahkan segala bebannya di pelukan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Meskipun terkadang ia selalu melamun seorang diri, namun Suho sedikt bersyukur. Setidaknya keadaan Chanyeol tidak separah waktu itu.

Jadwal mereka berjalan lancar. Konser, fansign, semuanya berjalan lancar. Hanya saja, Chanyeol mulai menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun.

"hey, bagaimana jika kita berpesta untuk merayakan kesuksesan konser kita? Kali ini aku yang akan traktir." Ucap Suho pada teman-temannya.

"aku setuju." Ucap Luhan dan diangguki oleh yang lain.

"hyung, aku lelah. Aku akan tinggal di dorm saja. Kalian pergilah bersenang-senang." Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamar – yang selama ini ia huni bersama Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan pemuda mungil yang tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Baek – "

"aku tidak pergi." Suho menegerti. Sangat mengerti. Ia hanya membiarkan mereka berdua menyelesaikan masalahnya.

….

Cklek

"Yeol." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya saat mendapati pemuda mungil – mantan kekasihnya – berjalan kearahnya.

"kenapa kau tidak ikut bergabung dengan member lain? Atau kau mempunyai rencana sendiri dengan kekasihmu." Chanyeol menahan sesak saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Yeol. Kumohon berhenti."

"aku sudah berhenti. Ah! Maksudku kita. Kita sudah berhenti. Ya."

"bukan itu maksudku. Berhenti mengungkit hal itu. Aku minta maaf padamu. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan – "

"dan kalian berdua saling mencintai. Aku tahu itu." Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. Menyebabkan sesak yang amat sangat di dada pemuda mungil tersebut.

"kumohon. Maafkan aku."

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Baek. Berhenti meminta maaf. Kau membuatku seolah-olah aku ini jahat. Ayolah~"

"aku bisa mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya jika itu bisa mengembalikanmu seperti dulu." Ucap Baekhyun frustasi. Nafasnya memburu karena ia sedikit berteriak saat mengucapkannya.

"kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Toh, semua sudah terjadi. Kalaupun kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun Baek. Aku akan tetap seperti ini. Chanyeol yang dulu sudah menghilang sejak 4 bulan yang lalu." Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Isakannya semakin keras.

"kumohon, Yeol. Maafkan aku. Meskipun kau melarang, aku akan tetap mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya." Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana.

"noona aku I – "

Klik

"jangan gila Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun berjengit saat Chanyeol berteriak padanya. Kini onselnya tak lagi berada di tangannya, melainkan sudah berpindah ke tangan Chanyeol.

"kau pikir dengan memutuskannya bisa merubah keadaan? Kau tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan seseorang seperti itu lagi Baek, cukup aku. Jangan dia. Aku tahu seberapa besar kau menyukai gadismu, jadi..jangan bodoh." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

Grep

"kumohon. Jangan lakukan itu. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"sejak awal aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau yang meninggalkanku ."

"maaf. Maafkan aku. Maaf." Baekhyun memeluk semakin erat tubuh Chanyeol. Merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh pemuda yang sudah ia sakiti ini. "bisakah kau memaafkanku dan memulainya kembali dari awal?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

"aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama. Tapi – " Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Baekhyun. " maaf aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kita sudah berakhir Baek. Dan aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga kau menjaga hati gadismu seperti aku menjaga hatimu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong dan juga air mata yang semakin deras membasahi paras manisnya.

End

Udah gini aja. Yang mau review silahkan. Yang nggak juga gak apa-apa.

#HugPapaYeollie


End file.
